moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Full Metal Jacket
| directed by = Stanley Kubrick | written by = Stanley Kubrick; Michael Herr; Gustav Hasford | produced by = Jan Harlan; Michael Herr; Philip Hobbs; Stanley Kubrick | music by = Abigail Mead | cinematography = Douglas Milsome | edited by = Martin Hunter | distributed by = Warner Bros. Stanley Kubrick Productions | release date(s) = July 10th, 1987 | mpaa rating = | running time = 116 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 IMDB; Full Metal Jacket (1987); Box office & business | gross revenue = $46,357,676 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Full Metal Jacket is an American feature film of the war and period drama genres. It was written and directed by Stanley Kubrick with additional writing by Michael Herr. It is based on the 1979 semi-autobiography The Short-Timers by Gustav Hasford, who was also a screenwriter on the film. The movie was produced by Warner Bros. and Stanley Kubrick Productions and premiered theatrically in the United States on July 10th, 1987. The setting of the film takes place during the Vietnam War. Cast Incomplete Appearances * * Vietnam * South Carolina :* Parris Island * * United States Marine Corps * 1967 Notes * Copyright holder: Warner Bros. Inc. * Production on Full Metal Jacket began in July, 1985. Principal filming began on August 27th, 1985 and concluded on August 8th, 1986. Production on the film concluded in September, 1986. * Full Metal Jacket is the second film produced by Stanley Kubrick Productions. The first was 2001: A Space Odyssey back in 1968. * Actor John Stafford is credited as Jon Stafford in this film. * Actress Papillon Soo (the "Me love you long time" girl) is credited as Papillon Soo Soo in this film. * Actor Chris Maybach, who plays one of the Parris Island recruits, is credited as Chris Schmidt-Mayback in this film. * Actor Michael Anthony Williams, who plays one of the Parris Island recruits, is credited as Michael Williams in this film. * Actor David Palffy, who plays one of the soldiers at the mass grave, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor John Ward, who plays a TV camera operator, is uncredited for his participation in this film. Fun Facts * One of the taglines for the movie is "Born to Kill", which is seen written on the side of Joker's helmet. The irony of the statement is that Joker was a pacifist as evidenced by the peace symbol that is also seen on his helmet. * Director Stanley Kubrick makes a cameo behind-the-scenes appearance in the film as the voice of Murphy. He is uncredited in the film in this capacity. * Composer Vivian Kubrick is the daughter of director Stanley Kubrick. As a composer, she is credited as Abigail Mead in this film. Vivian also makes a cameo appearance in the movie as a news camera operator at the mass grave site. * The scene with R. Lee Ermey wearing his drill instructor's hat and boxers while grabbing his crotch is imitated in the 2006 film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in which Ermey's character, Charlie Hewitt, tries on the hat of a Travis County sheriff he had just murdered. Standing in front of the mirror in his boxers, he also grabs his crotch. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Full Metal Jacket at Wikipedia * * References Keywords ---- Category:Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1987/Films Category:July, 1987/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:F/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Theatrically released films Category:Stanley Kubrick/Director Category:Stanley Kubrick/Writer Category:Stanley Kubrick/Producer Category:Jan Harlan/Executive producer Category:Vivian Kubrick/Composer Category:Matthew Modine/Actor Category:Adam Baldwin/Actor Category:Vincent D'Onofrio/Actor Category:R. Lee Ermey/Actor Category:Vivian Kubrick/Actor Category:Dorian Harewood/Actor Category:Bruce Boa/Actor Category:Stanley Kubrick/Voice actor